


敦盛

by Yokuhitoshi



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokuhitoshi/pseuds/Yokuhitoshi
Summary: 初次发布于2019年11月9日。
Relationships: 朱聿键&郑成功





	敦盛

**Author's Note:**

> 初次发布于2019年11月9日。

皇帝问福松：“你之前看到过海吗？”

福松说：“我看到过。”

他穿着乳白色的道袍，红方冩，老师送的玉竹骨的扇子一半藏在袖子里。

“海是怎么样的？”皇帝说。

福松说了一长串皇帝听不懂的话，用听不懂的语言。他的目光从长门流向壇之浦，然后飘荡到长崎，一路跃动向月港，到三山，回到他们所在的鼓山下面。

皇帝在他目光的海洋中沉醉。

萨摩琵琶的拨子像刽子手手起刀落，诉说人间五十年，哭一样。乳白的绉纱是丹后缩缅，滑溜溜得惊心动魄。

皇帝说：“福松，我如果有女儿就好了。”

福松突然从海里惊醒，他吃惊地看着皇帝。

皇帝不是真的皇帝，他像北京名为南薰的宫室里太祖的画像一样威严，他就像画像一样。

福松说：“臣森不敢。”声音很轻很轻。

皇帝在椅上坐正，靠近了福松一些，呓语似的：“大木，森，福松，ふくまつ……是这样念吗？”

生成色的道袍颤抖：“はい（是的）。”

海的谈话就在这里终结。

下面是水蒸气蒸发的故事，是水汽成云造雨的故事，是雨落回海里，海幽幽地哭泣的故事。

（end）

**Author's Note:**

> 第一句是昨天晚上吹头发的时候想到的，一顺儿就写下来了，非常流畅。今天早上本来想扩展成一篇完整的文章，发现我改不出来了。诶诶就这样吧。  
> 这篇真的很我流。我流大概就是乱七八糟的融梗和废话……可能需要一定的日本史/日本文化的背景……
> 
> 【蛇足】  
> 《敦盛》《坛之浦》都是萨摩琵琶《平家物语》中的经典片段。后者是叙述源平合战的琵琶物语，原本是由盲僧引萨摩琵琶为歌所歌唱的。坛之浦合战中，平家系的安德天皇尚为孩童，在战败之际和祖母以及宫中女眷尼姑投水自尽。对作为国人的我而言，颇类于崖山战败之际的状况。《敦盛》中的“人间五十年”句，是典范的无常观念，据说在信长被烧烤之际他还在跳敦盛之舞……丰臣据说也非常喜爱。乱世之中的人往往会共鸣吧。
> 
> 另外，钱谦益出现了！出现在扇子里……我对苏工扇太有癖好了，和苏啊宁啊有点点关系的明人必然带上扇子。  
> 月港，对郑芝龙来说应该很熟稔。总之和兰秀山一样都是贵明的总要走私口岸了。我对这方面的知识，很可惜，只来源于《海与帝国》。


End file.
